Large pore zeolite catalysts are useful to dehydrocyclize aliphatic hydrocarbons to produce aromatic hydrocarbons. For example, large pore zeolite catalysts are useful for reforming light petroleum naphtha (e.g. C6-C8) to benzene, toluene and xylenes. Examples of such aromatization catalysts include silica bound large pore zeolite supports containing platinum and halides such as chloride and fluoride. Due to the commercial importance of such catalysts, an ongoing need exists for improved aromatization catalysts and methods of making and using same.